Una Familia Afortunada
by Kdaniela
Summary: Ooc... Edward Vampiro, Bella con ciertos poderes forman una muy peculiar familia y embarazada forman una peculiar familia. Originada por la pregunta ¿Que pasa si...?


Numero de palabras: 4077 palabras (según Word) sin contar este encabezado

Rated: T

Categoría: Romance – Humor - Fantasia

Pareja Central: Edward x Bella (AU)

La mayoría de las personas cuando sufren algún tipo de shock emocional tienden a quedarse sin palabras o llorar… Gracias a un giro loco de la naturaleza yo cuando quedo en estado de shock sufro un leve desvanecimiento corporal o en otras palabras me vuelvo invisible y no fue grato descubrirlo, sorprendente ¿cierto? Bueno bienvenidos a mi loco mundo de fantasía, pero hey ¿quién ha dicho que esto es todo? Mi novio es vampiro así como su familia y algunos también tienen ciertas peculiaridades.

Yo Isabella Swan una adolescente mas de las estadísticas descubrí a muy temprana edad que tenía la capacidad de cambiar mi apariencia a gusto pero no estoy hablando de usar una camisa o inmediato cambiarla, hablo de cambios importantes como por ejemplo mi cabello… que durante el día podía variar el color de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo o sencillamente dejarlo de mi castaño natural todo era a mi santa y total decisión, siempre trataba de hacerlo en casa o en algún sitio donde pudiera justificar el cambio, no todos entenderían que mi cabello estando azul cambiara de manera inmediata a un gris con reflejos verdes… todos decían que estaba un poco loca y dañaba mi cabello por tantas tinturas… en confianza también me gustaba cambiar la forma de mi nariz, cejas, ojos tanto en forma como en color. Para mí esto de ser "metamorfaga" era y es la mejor forma de aniquilar el tedio y la rutina.

En la escuela no soy ni popular ni renegada, simplemente la chica extraña que juega con los colores de su cabello y usa lentes de contactos variados.

Edward mi novio aparte del pequeño detalle de ser vampiro puede leer la mente, su hermana Alice ve el futuro a medida de las decisiones que vayan tomando las personas que ella mantiene en su "rango de vigilancia", Jasper novio de Alice y primo de Carlisle es un gran manipulador, literalmente el manipula las emociones pero no de mala manera porque tiene una muy buena percepción de las mismas… te puede hacer pasar del estado más relajado hasta el más cachondo en cuestiones de segundos, no es fácil vivir así. Emmett el último de los hermanos de Edward, tiene el "superpoder" de apostar por cualquier cosa… el junto a los patriarcas Cullen Esme y Carlisle son los únicos "normales" dentro de la familia vampírica.

Llegue a conocer a Edward gracias a Rosalie (totalmente humana y sin ninguna mutación), mi hermosa, amable, chistosa y sencilla compañera de baile, que sale con Emmett y esta tontamente enamorada de él… Ella un día se acerco en la clase de danza a preguntarme que como mantenía mi cabello tan saludable con tantas tinturas drásticas. A partir de ahí empezó una extraña camaradería hasta que una noche me invito a salir con su chico y los hermanos de este. Y comenzó la nueva aventura de mi vida y donde conocí a la persona que es mi complemento y el que me dio la felicidad mas grande que una mujer pueda recibir.

******************** Algún tiempo atrás ********************

— Oh vamos Isa ¿qué te cuesta acompañarnos? Prefieres quedarte aburrida en casa probando nuevos tonos en tu cabello que ir a bailar un rato, no te entiendo eres una adolescente por todos los cielos.

— Hey hey hey, sé que soy una adolescente, ni que estuviera actuando como anciana… solo te digo que me intimida Rose tener que unirme a un grupo donde solo conozco a una sola persona y dicha persona estará pegada como post it a su adorable amigovio –culmine mi maravilloso argumento con una sonrisa radiante, y eso hizo que Rose dudara un poco en su respuesta-.

— Ehmmm me descubriste ¿quizás? No en serio te prometo que nos vamos a divertir y no te dejare aislada por Em, pero igual Alice y Edward son muy simpáticos, aunque Jasper parece que tuviera un palo en el trasero, vamos Isa por favor nos divertiremos.

Rose me miro con una ceja levantada haciéndome ver que no tenia material para refutar… al final decidí salir con la condición que al primer síntoma de abandono me regresaría a mi casa sin escuchar razones.

Cuando llegamos al club fuimos directo a la entrada e hicimos nuestro check in e inmediatamente gracias a la influencia de nuestros anfitriones estaban en un reservado en una de las mejores ubicaciones, cerca de la barra, del baño y de la pista de baile.

Al fin logramos salir de la marea de gente que estaban en el camino y llegamos al area donde estaban ellos y Rose procedió a hacer las respectivas presentaciones a pesar que me sentía un poco intimidad, primera vez que los veía y debo decir que la naturaleza los amaba porque habían sido muy bendecidos con buenos genes

— Hola Em, ¿como estas cariño?, ella es mi amiga y aparte compañera en la academia de danza Isabella Swan –Rose me presento a su muy grande y atractivo amigo-

— Hey chica ¿como estas? Qué bueno por fin conocerte, Rose me ha hablado mucho de ti prácticamente sentía que ya te había visto –dijo pícaramente lanzándole una mirada algo extraño a sus hermanos-

— Hola Emmett, un placer para mi también, Rose ha sido algo un poco mas reservada con información sobre ti –le dije dándole una sonrisa indicándole que estaba bromeando-

— Oh con que eres del tipo relajada y chistosa, bien muy bien me caes mucho mejor ahora, creo que no las pasaremos genial Bella, ¿te puedo llamar Bella verdad?

— Si no hay ningún problema Emmett puedes llamarme Isa, Bella, Bells o Isabella… tienes un repertorio de donde escoger jajaja

— Ok entonces señoritas les presento a mi familia, Rose, Bella ellos son mis hermanos Alice y su novio Jasper, y Edward, sin novia hay que acotar –solto largando una risotada que nos contagio a todos e hizo que el aludido rodara los ojos-

—Hola Rosalie, bienvenida a la familia, y Bella bienvenida al grupo –dijo la pequeña cosita preciosa hermana de Emmett y Edward mejor conocida como Alice-

— Hola Alice un placer conocerte –dijimos Rose y yo muy sincronizadas-

— Señoritas un gusto que se hayan unido a nuestra salida –comento el rubito sexy misterioso llamado Jasper-

— Hey Jasper un gusto, igualmente para ti Edward disculpen pero muero por una bebida… Em vamos acompáñame a la barra. Tranquila Isa te traeré algo y a ustedes también chicos Em se encargara de eso –Y así Rosalie empezó a romper el pacto de no abandonarme con los extraños-

Cuando Rosalie hablo de las bebidas los hermanos Cullen se miraron de manera diferente como quien comparte un chiste privado… mis profundas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el ultimo pero menos importante de los guapitos se acerco a saludarme.

— Hola chica colorina mucho gusto soy Edward –dijo con una sonrisa de modelo de revista y que se reflejaba en sus muy bonitos ojos verdes que combinaban perfectamente con una de las tonalidades de mi cabello-

— Hola chico pálido, igualmente, hey Jasper disculpa no te regrese el saludo un gusto.

— No hay problema Isa, tranquila.

La noche paso entre risas, bailes, conversaciones y porque negarlo alcohol aunque en mayor parte fue consumido por Rose y yo… hasta me daba pena con los Cullen que podían llegar a pensar que éramos chicas con problemas de bebida. Lógicamente Edward y yo nos vimos en la necesidad de apoyarnos y formamos pareja cuando los chicos entraban en fase amorosa era más fácil hablar y bailar nosotros 2 que empezar la tarea de buscar alguien con quien pasar el rato.

De verdad no me arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación de Rose para salir, la pase muy bien nunca me llegue a sentir fuera de lugar aparte con Edward hubo un feeling diferente pero interesante. Esa noche intercambiamos teléfonos y acordamos vernos más a menudo. Al final ellos se fueron a pesar de que insistieron en llevarnos era algo absurdo íbamos por caminos diferentes por lo que no les quedo otra cosa que quedarse conmigo y Rosalie a esperar un taxi que nos llevara a casa.

******************** 3 Meses después de la salida al bar ********************

Estaba en el centro comercial esperando por Edward para ir al cine, mientras me entretuve en una zapatería haciendo inventario de nuevos modelos que aun no tenia… hoy estaba en mis momentos "raros" para los demás que de costumbre mis ojos estaban color grises y mi cabellos estaban verde manzana, turquesa y morado es que amaba estos colores brillantes y me había tejido una trenza invertida y un flequillo además anexe accesorios a mis mejillas con dos tiernos hoyuelos. Edward decía que le gustaba ese detalle y hoy quise complacerlo; hace dos meses estamos saliendo de manera constante y aunque no tenemos nombre oficial a la relación es como un acuerdo tácito que estamos juntos.

Recién le había comentado de mi pequeño detalle metamórfico y el sonrió encantado diciendo que la rutina no formaría parte de nuestras vidas que siempre lo sorprendería. Pero vaya chico si la sorprendida no fui yo cuando él en un arranque de honestidad después de un ataque de preguntas de mi parte me dio los detalles de su familia haciendo que me sintiera un poquito normal.

Rosalie cuando se entero no se lo tomo tan ligero en una familia de fenómenos ella era la única "normal" alegaba que solo contaba con su inteligencia o físico como "rareza" porque vamos todos sabemos el cliché contra las rubias.

Estaba tan concentrada en las vidrieras que no sentí cuando Edward llego a mi lado, hasta que me susurro un "Hola" haciendo que mi cabello casi perdiera los colores y empezara a tomar un tono rojizo y yo me pusiera algo pálida, creo que esa palidez debió ser un signo de lo que descubriría tiempo después.

— Colorina nena estabas distraída –sip desde aquel día que lo conocí quede bautizada así según él no había mejor descripción para mi, y lo confirmo cuando le confirme mi condición.

— Hola guapo –le dije dándole un suave beso y sonriéndole-, pues si hay unos niños en esa vidriera que me estaban llamando para que los comprara jajaja… llegas un poco tarde me estaba preocupando.

— Uy lo siento pero estaba de campamento con los chicos –ese era el nombre clave para hacerme saber que había estado de cacería-, debo evitar cualquier tipo de tentación. Además jamás me atrevería a dejar a mi chica plantada –finalizando con un tierno pero contundente viejo que me descoloco- ¿vamos ya a entrar o compramos algo de golosinas?

— En serio Edward ¿vamos a comprar golosinas?, supongo que tus favoritas ¿no?... no compremos nada mientras esperaba compre jellybeans y no quiero más nada.

— Oh pero yo si quiero chocolate, palomitas, caramelos y una soda, es pecado entrar al cine sin comprar nada.

Finalizo su pedido de una forma muy madura sacándome la lengua, y a mí me provoco comérmelo a besos, porque aunque llevábamos 2 meses saliendo no habíamos avanzado más que besos a ambos nos daba un poco de miedo que perdiera el control y sus filosos dientes hicieran acto de presencia y peor aun sin saber si él se podría controlar o me bebería hasta secarme.

Mi cuerpo me reclamaba estos frenazos fríos porque si porque negarlo deseaba a Edward y cada vez que pensaba en **eso **mi cabellera asumía un tono cereza rebelde.

Después de comprar una soda y una caja inmensa de palomitas entramos a ver la película… cuando Edward vio mi elección de película no paro de reir como por 10 minutos.

— En serio ¿elegiste "Valiente" Bella? De todas las opciones de películas elegiste la última película animada infantil, definitivamente nunca dejas de sorprenderme cariño.

— Sip, hoy traeremos a bordo al niño que llevamos dentro; aparte vi el tráiler y se ve linda no es solo para niños.

La película paso entre risas, caricias y miradas furtivas… aunque claro el llevaba ventaja tiene mejor vista que la mía sin importar que tan oscura estuviera la sala él me podía ver perfectamente, mientras que yo debía aprovechar las escenas de mayor iluminación para verlo y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban reíamos como tontos.

Esa noche me invito a cenar y formalizamos nuestra relación dentro de lo clásico, nada mas allá de lo tradicional pero si romántico y muy intimo. Después de ser oficialmente novios todo fluyo de manera natural a los 6 meses decidimos compartir un departamento vimos que era lo más lógico mis padres al principio se rehusaron pero Edward se los supo ganar alegando que era una prueba a nuestra madurez que si no resultaba regresábamos cada quien con nuestros padres, no era novedad vivir juntos porque si él no estaba en mi casa yo estaba en la suya.

Ya viviendo juntos fuimos descubriendo que ambos teníamos un alma cachonda y pervertida y de vez en cuando experimentábamos y probábamos nuestros límites de mil y una formas. El destilaba paciencia y yo ganas de aprender y dar retribución.

Una noche Edward me dijo que era especial y que me tenía una sorpresa… yo me esmere en arreglarme porque obviamente no podía preparar una cena asi que me gaste ese tiempo en mi me hice manicura, pedicura, depilación total en **TODO** el cuerpo, y me senté a jugar con mi cabello decidiendo si corto, larga, medio, rizado, liso. Por fin me decante por usar mi cabello natural largo a media espalda con leves ondas en las puntas y mi eterno castaño; con mis ojos decidí dejarlos marrones.

Cuando Edward llego decir que se sorprendió fue poco creo que hasta se sintió decepcionado de verme tan "normal

— Hey color… cariño ¿dónde está mi colorina? –pregunto visiblemente incomodo-

— Como dijiste que era especial quise que fuera más mi yo natural –dije en un susurro que si no es por su súper desarrollado sentido de la audición dudo que me hubiese escuchado-

— No Bells mi amor no te entristezcas, no quise hacerte sentir mal, es que normalmente cuando te emocionas mucho lo vemos reflejado en tu cabello y rasgos solo por eso me sorprendió verte tan natural pero igual te ves hermosa –me atrajo a sus brazos y beso mi frente-

— Tranquilo creo que ambos vimos las reacciones de diferente manera y no como era –susurre y me puse de puntillas para besarlo-

— Eso sí es una bienvenida cielo –y me levanto para profundizar el beso y después me deposito en el piso- mejor paramos hasta que escuche lo que te quiero proponer pero tienes que prometer que lo pensaras calmadamente.

— Ok Edward, lo pensare calmadamente; pero deja de hablar de esa manera que me asustaras, se supone que es especial no misterioso.

— Lo que te quiero proponer es dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación pero dándole un toque diferente, hemos hablado sobre transformarte en vampiro, pero antes quiero que vivas lo más humanamente posible y esto sería como una de las últimas experiencias humanas. Básicamente quiero 2 cosas pero no hay apuro y quiero que lo pienses y no te sientas presionada.

— Te das cuenta cariño que eso acaba de sonar como un discurso y una advertencia al mismo tiempo e igual sigo sin saber nada, en serio Edward no le des más vuelta por favor.

— Ok, Bells lo que quiero decir es que estamos en el momento ideal de –y lo vi empezar a dar vueltas por el cuarto frotándose la cara con ambas manos- rayos nena no es tan fácil como lo pensé, toma esto lo explica mejor -saco de una bolsa una caja cuadrada de tamaño considerable-

Cuando lo abrí estaban los zapatos más lujosos y espectaculares que jamás podría haber imaginado, eran unos Christian Louboutin delatados por su característica suela roja… los zapatos estaban forrados de millones de brillantes que al contraste con la luz daban una infinidad de colores, pero lo que me dejo sin respiración fue que uno de los tacones estaba colocado un solitario un sencillo diamante con una banda de platino llena de pequeñísimos diamantes que hacían juego con los zapatos.

La voz de Edward me saco de mi ensoñación – crush con los zapatos y el anillo

— Isabella, amor ¿qué te pasa?

— Oh Edward disculpa esto me ha dejado sin palabras están hermosos ambos y claro que… oh pero ¿qué demonios me pasa? Cielo ¿tú ves lo mismo que yo? Mis manos no las veo –baje la vista a mis pies y mierda solo veía una tobillera de plata que acostumbraba a usar, fui subiendo mi vista y estaba invisible sabia donde estaban mis manos por la caja con mi zapatos-anillo de compromiso-

— Tanto como ver en el sentido literal de la palabra no te veo Bells por eso pregunte que te pasaba… ¿será parte de tu metamorfismo? –Dijo de forma ansiosa tratando de buscar una explicación a mi repentina invisibilidad-

— No lo sé Edward pero jamás me había pasado algo así no tengo idea que lo produjo o porque de repente parezco el remake versión femenina del Hombre sin sombra –remate en tono agudo-

— Trata de relajarte, ven vamos a la cama para que te tranquilices y ver si vuelves a tu estado visible y así poder poner ese anillo en tu preciosa mano colorina de mi vida… sino vuelves a ser visible debemos buscar cualquier tipo de solución, porque no quiero estar con una bata de baño andante –rió haciendo alusión a mi vestuario que era lo único aparte de la tobillera que se podía apreciar en mi cuerpo-

En los minutos siguientes vimos como mi cuerpo fue volviéndose paulatinamente visible, y pudimos volver a respirar. Edward como prometió coloco ese hermoso anillo en mi dedo, y salimos a celebrar nuestro compromiso antes de anunciarlo a la familia. Fuimos a una cabaña donde el había preparado una velada romántica y supe desde el momento en que entre a la sala que hoy daríamos otro paso adelante en nuestra relación.

Y así fue esa noche Edward me hizo suya, pasamos la noche amándonos mutuamente, la velada romántica se convirtió en una noche de pasión desenfrenada con un toque de humor porque no se podía tomar de otra forma cada vez que tenía un orgasmo y este aumentaba su intensidad mi cabello se tornaba cereza y mi cuerpo se desvanecía cada vez por lo que teníamos que hacer pausas por cierto tiempo hasta que volviera a ser visible y Edward pudiera seguir disfrutando de mi cuerpo –sus palabras no las mías-.

Si la velocidad vampírica me había sorprendido cuando los conocí, imagínense enterarse a los dos días que había un significativo bulto en mi vientre digno de una madre de casi dos meses; esta vez mi invisibilidad fue directamente proporcional al tamaño de dicho bulto y costo más que palabras tranquilizantes por parte de Edward para volver a la normalidad.

El embarazo no fue fácil ni de vivirlo ni de explicarlo a la vista de los demás –mis padres- teníamos tiempo siendo sexualmente activo, cuando en realidad apenas hace dos días habíamos probado las dulces mieles del sexo.

Edward fue el pilar fundamental para salir adelante, estuvo ahí conmigo siempre aunque a veces un poco escéptico de cómo podía terminar esta situación y otras veces más que contento cuando escuchaba el rebote de nuestros pensamientos en la mente de los bebes; porque si Edward no deja nada a medias en uno de sus momentos padre – bebe descubrió que había dos "rebotes" de pensamientos lo que nos llevo a la conclusión que estaba embarazada de gemelos.

La boda fue realizada de la forma más sencilla e intima, como no sabíamos cómo se desarrollaría el embarazo decidimos que fuera lo más rápido posible antes que mi barriga creciera mas. La luna fue la excusa perfecta para aislarme y mantener supervisión sobre este embarazo que estaba haciendo historia en la familia Cullen.

Estábamos en la pequeña cabaña disfrutando de una tarde de películas, esperando el momento que los bebes decidieran nacer porque de acuerdo a las cuentas y al crecimiento de la barriga no duraría mucho embarazada. Habíamos organizado todo cuando recibimos una llamada de Alice.

— Hola casi padres, ¿cómo se portan los sobrinos mas mimados del mundo? –Comento Ali recién descolgando la llamada-

— Nosotros estamos bien Alice, y los bebes están tranquilos Bells dice que mi voz los relaja, por cierto esta en altavoz –respondió Edward-

— Oh qué bueno que todos están bien y relajados, tengo el presentimiento que eso cambiara pronto aunque no sé exactamente y no tiene que ver solo con el momento del parto que cada vez estas más cerca.

— Ali viste algo que deberíamos saber, si es así deberías dejarte de misterios y decirlo así estamos más que preparados –comente con una voz que rozaba en la histeria y pánico-

— No no no Isa nada que alarmarse y me ofendes que creas que me guardaría alguna información que los pueda beneficiar –respondió en un tono de bajo reproche-

— Alice disculpa no desconfiemos de ti pero esto nos tiene alerta y algo preocupados porque no sabemos que se pueda presentar, aparte las hormonas tienen a Bella controlada –intervino Edward cuando vio un pequeño puchero formarse en mi al escuchar la reprimenda de Alice-.

— No se preocupen no ha pasado nada, pero creo que más pronto que tarde los bebes estarán en sus brazos, aun no los veo con claridad hay una bruma en la visión pero con el pasar de las horas se ha ido aclarando por eso asumo que están prontos a nacer. Los dejo mis amores tengo muchas cosas que hacer; los amo a los cuatro.

— Chao Alice también te queremos –respondimos Edward y yo-.

Esa madrugada siguiendo los designios de Alice, los bebes decidieron que era momento de abandonar la pancita de mami, apenas estaba sintiendo los dolores cuando Carlisle estaba en la puerta de la cabaña enviado por Alice alegando que la bruma había desaparecido.

El primero en nacer fue Noel Cullen un bebe precioso de ojos grises y cabello rojizo aparentemente era más humano que vampiro, un poco grande para ser un bebe recién nacido.

Edward destilaba amor y atendía a Noel mientras Carlisle luchaba con que el segundo bebe naciera tranquilamente, el clima se desato de repente en una tormenta después de estar en total calma y eso no ayudaba a yo relajarme.

2 horas después del nacimiento de Noel, nacía la nena más hermosa que se haya visto sé que no sueno parcial pero nuestra princesa es hermosa… también de apariencia humana. Un desastre meteorológico le dio la bienvenida a Marion Cullen.

Para el momento que nació su hermana Noel ya tenía la apariencia de un niño de dos meses y supimos que el crecimiento acelerado era su peculiaridad. Tan asombrada estaba con mi hijo recién nacido luciendo como un bebe de dos meses que no note la calma inmensa que había hasta que Edward me lo hizo saber.

— Bells cielo, no tengo palabras para agradecerte tanta felicidad, pero aparte del crecimiento acelerado de nuestro hijo ¿no notas nada extraño? –Murmuro Edward con un toque de diversión-

— Ohh dejo de llover y paro la tormenta, y supongo que Carlisle nos dio un momento familiar solos.

— Si Carlisle fue a avisar que todo está bien, y nos regalo tiempo en familia… pero no es solo eso es mas con lo primero que dijiste dejo de llover, paro la tormenta y Marion está totalmente dormida; tengo una pequeña teoría mi colorina pero necesito una prueba y no la voy a forzar la obtendremos de forma natural.

— Ay por dios Edward ¿crees que Marion sea la responsable de la tormenta?

— Estoy casi…

Edward no tuvo tiempo de terminar su respuesta porque nuestra adorable princesa estaba reclamando atención con un suave llanto mientras afuera caía una suave llovizna… que fue incrementando a la par del llanto de mi hija…

Y así nos dimos cuenta que a nuestra fantástica familia se sumaba un niño con un gen acelerado de crecimiento, que espero profundamente pueda lograr dominar y no verlo envejecer hasta niveles insospechados mientras está en una familia eternamente joven.

Y una pequeña manipuladora pero no de emociones como su tío Jasper, sino una manipuladora climática… esto de criar una niña cuyas emociones repercuten en el clima no será tarea fácil no quiero ni imaginar cuando agarre una rabieta típica de todo niño o sea sumamente feliz.

Definitivamente toda una experiencia… como dijo Edward en un momento entre nosotros nunca va a haber rutina… seremos una fantástica familia llena de sorpresas durante todo el día cada día de nuestra existencia.

******************** FIN ********************


End file.
